


Herz aus Stein

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Selene ist ein Todeshändler, und ihr erster Mord war ihr eigenes Herz. Doch nicht immer hatte sie ein Herz ans Stein, mit dem sie erbarmungslos tötet. Eins war sie ein Mensch. Bis die Lykaner kamen und ihr alles nahmen. Doch die Erinnerungen daran sind tief in ihr begraben. [The Howling - Within Temptation]





	Herz aus Stein

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist ein Beitrag zu meinem eigenen Projekt Darkened Days To Come, genauer zur zweiten von sechs Vorgaben:  
> [Klick hier](https://storyhub.de/forum/schreibwerkstatt/projekte/projekt-darkened-days-to-come-fanfics-story-playstory)

Sie war ein Todeshändler, eine Tochter der Nacht, Jüngerin des Blutes. Selbst unter ihresgleichen war sie berüchtigt und gefürchtet für ihr kriegerisches Geschick. Sie lebte für das, was sie tat, und sie war ausgesprochen gut darin.

Lykaner zu töten, das war ihre Passion, ihr Lebensinhalt.

Selene hasste diese Bestien aus vollem Herzen. Jeder dieser Kreaturen verpasste sie mit Freuden ihre Kugeln. Sie hatten es verdient für all das Leid, welches sie ihr und so vielen anderen angetan hatten! Was waren Lykaner anderes als wilde Bestien? Kaum mehr als Tiere, das waren sie!

Sie würde sie auf immer jagen und töten.

 

Selene beobachtete die schlafende Stadt vom Turm der Kathedrale aus. Regen ging in Strömen nieder und Wind fuhr in ihren mitternachtsschwarzen Mantel. Die Nacht war klamm und kalt, doch sie spürte es nicht. Sie war untot.

Wie so oft war sie auf der Pirsch.

Schon von weitem machte sie die Spuren  der Lykaner aus. Sie roch sie, sie konnte ihre Präsenz regelrecht spüren. Vom Friedhof vernahm sie ein fernes Heulen. Sehr ähnlich klang es dem eines Wolfes, doch sie wusste es besser. Dieses Heulen war tiefer. Bösartiger. Die Gier nach Blut und Leid schwang darin mit.

Ihre Hatz war eröffnet.

 

Dies war ein Krieg, der schon seit Jahrhunderten tobte und mit den Söhnen des Alexander Corvinus begonnen hatte. Der eine gebissen von einer Fledermaus, der andere von einem Wolf. Die ersten Unsterblichen. Doch erst mit Lucian und der neuen Rasse von Lykanern war der Krieg eskaliert. Zunächst waren sie nur einfache Sklaven der Vampire, ihre Tagwachen, die niedere Arbeiten erledigten.

Doch die Sklaven hatten rebelliert.

Nach Lucians Tod war der Krieg abgeflaut, so sagte man. Doch Selenes Waffen schwiegen noch immer nicht, immer noch leisteten sie ihr gute Dienste.

Nein, so schnell würde dieser Krieg in den Schatten nicht enden.

 

Tief im Herzen wusste Selene, dass es falsch war, mit so viel Freude in den Kampf zu ziehen. Der Krieg hatte schon unzählige Opfer gefordert und ihr Herz zu Stein werden lassen. Wenig war von der Frau noch in ihr übrig, die einst auf Wiesen im Sonnenschein getanzt hatte. Diese Vergangenheit hatte sie tief in sich begraben und wollte sie am besten vergessen.

Das war nicht mehr sie. Es fühlte sich falsch an.

Es war ein Albtraum. War es ein Albtraum? Nacht für Nacht zog sie aus, tötete Lykaner und lichtete ihre Reihen. Ihr erbitterter Kampf war unermüdlich.

Doch wofür?

 

Sie wusste, wofür sie kämpfte, oder glaubte es zumindest zu wissen. Vor langer Zeit hatte sie Familie besessen, Freunde, ein Heim und eine Zukunft. Dieser Krieg hatte ihr alles genommen. Die Unschuldigen und Schwachen waren stets die Kriegsverlierer. Sie wollte nie wieder schwach sein. Der Weg der Waffen war nun ihrer.

Dabei war der Tod der Gewinner in jedem Krieg, der Räuber von Unschuld und Sorglosigkeit. Es lag nichts Edles im Sterben, nur nackte, pure Grausamkeit. Tot war tot, egal, wofür man gestorben war, ob für die Religion, das Mutterland, Ideologien oder einfach andere Menschen.

Doch was war mit Rache?

 

Denn Rachedurst brannte heiß in ihr. Die Schandtaten der Lykaner mussten gesühnt werden!

Sie erinnerte sich nur allzu gut, obgleich sie sich nicht erinnern wollte. An jene Nacht, in der sie alles verloren hatte und aus der Asche ihres alten Lebens emporstieg, um in der Finsternis wiedergeboren zu werden.

Der Krieg hatte alles verzehrt, was sie einst ausgemacht hatte, unerbittlich und gierig, wie er war. Nur ein Herz aus Stein konnte ihr hier noch von Nutzen sein.

Auch wenn sie dadurch zur Maschine wurde.

Noch war nicht alles verloren. Noch hatte sie ihre Rache, ihr großes Ziel.

Todesmutig sprang sie.

 

_Die Nacht war besonders finster gewesen, sie wusste es noch viele Jahrhunderte später. Selene schlief unruhig und wälzte sich in ihrem Bett, als spüre sie die Gefahr, die über der kleinen Hütte ihrer Familie schwebte. Beunruhigende Träume suchten ihren Schlaf heim und ließen sie in jenem Moment auffahren, als die Schreie begannen._

_Zunächst wähnte sie sich weiterhin in ihrem Traum gefangen, bis sie realisierte, dass sie bereits erwacht war. Sie hörte ihren Bruder zornentbrannt aufbrüllen. Nebenan krachte die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer beiden Nichten, und sie hörte, wie ein Riegel vorgeschoben wurde._

_Dann brach die Hölle unversehens über sie herein._

 

_Was ging hier vor? Was geschah mit ihnen? Selene war verwirrt und wusste in ihrer Schockstarrte nicht, was sie tun sollte._

_Dann polterten Schritte auf dem Gang zu ihrem Zimmer und schon riss ihr Bruder die Tür auf._

_„Selene, flieh!“, brüllte er. „Wir werden angegriffen! Vater kann sie nicht aufhalten!“_

_Ein wildes, urtümliches Brüllen erscholl, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Jemand rannte die Treppe hinauf. Ihr Bruder fuhr herum und hob den Knüppel._

_Etwas Großes und Schreckliches riss ihn um und versenkte seine Fänge im warmen Fleisch des Mannes. Sein Blut spritze weit auf._

_Selene rannte._

 

_Doch wohin? Ihr Zimmer kannte nur den einen Ausgang. Und ein Fenster._

_Krachend stieß sie die Fensterläden auf und sprang kopflos in die Nacht hinaus. Ein unbedachter Sturz aus dem Fenster eines ersten Stockes konnte nur schmerzhaft ausgehen. Stöhnend prallte sie auf den Boden auf, doch schon raffte sie sich wieder auf und stürmte weiter voran. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie ihren Vater, wie er eine Mistgabel gegen einen riesigen Schatten schwang und unterlag, doch Panik hatte sich ihrer bemächtigt und sie rannte._

_Hinter ihr ertönten die spitzen Schreie ihrer Nichten. Kinder, abgeschlachtet wie Vieh von den Bestien der Hölle._

 

_In wilder Furcht rannte sie über das Gelände auf den Stall zu. Doch schon hörte sie auch von dort unmenschliche Schmerzensschreie. Irgendetwas schlachtete die Pferde._

_Beinahe wäre sie gefallen, als sie eine plötzliche Kehrtwende machte und auf den Wald zu rannte wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. So oft hatte sie hier mit ihren Nichten gespielt, sie kannte jeden Winkel._

_Dies kam ihr nun zu Gute._

_Die Äste der Bäume und Sträucher zerrissen ihr das Nachthemd und kratzten ihre Haut blutig. Es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie kannte nur einen Gedanken: Verstecken!_

Nein! Nein! Tötet mich nicht! Fresst mich nicht!

 

_Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie den Weg in den Dachsbau gefunden hatte. Intuitiv hatten ihre Füße sie zum Lieblingsversteck ihrer Nichten getragen. So schnell sie konnte, war sie hineingekrochen, über und über mit Erde beschmiert, blutig und am ganzen Leib aus Furcht und Erschöpfung zitternd._

_Was kam da über sie? Was geschah mit ihr?_

_Ihre eigene Wehrlosigkeit machte sie rasend, doch die Furcht vor dem Tod überwog. Sie drückte sich tiefer in den Bau hinein._

_Bereits konnte sie ihre Verfolger hören. Sie hatten ihre Fährte aufgenommen und schlichen um den Bau herum. Sie saß in der Falle._

_Doch dann …_

 

_Ein Tosen erscholl und brachte Unruhe unter ihre Verfolger. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was es war, denn vollkommene Finsternis umhüllte sie. Aber sie konnte lauschen._

_Wie es schien, kämpften ihre Verfolger nun gegen einen neuen Feind, dieses Mal wohl jemand, der ihnen durchaus die Stirn bieten konnte. Ihr Heulen scholl durch Nacht und Wald und ließ sie aus Furcht erneut in eine Schockstarre verfallen._

_Ein Schwert wurde gezogen und Schreie erklangen, Schlachtrufe eines Kriegers. War sie gerettet?_

_Der Kampf war kurz und schien heftig zu sein. Dann eine Stimme, freundlich und warm. Väterlich._

_„Komm, mein Kind, du bist in Sicherheit.“_

 

_Selene vertraute der Stimme instinktiv. Wie konnte von solch einer Stimme Gefahr ausgehen? Einer Stimme, die ihre Verfolger getötet hatte und doch so viel Schutz ausstrahlte? Langsam kroch sie aus dem Erdloch hervor._

_Im schwachen Licht des Mondes sah sie sich einem älteren Mann mit schütterem Haar gegenüber. Er war angetan in edle Roben und hielt ein blutiges Schwert in der Hand. Rings um sie langen die Körper der Kreaturen, allesamt tot._

_Dann erkannte sie den Mann und fiel auf die Knie._

_„Fürst Viktor!“_

_Er lächelte. „Steh auf, mein Kind. Ich habe etwas für dich. Ein mächtiges und einmaliges Geschenk.“_

 

_Sie hob den Blick voller Ehrfurcht. Ihr Fürst hatte sie gerettet! Ebenjener Fürst, über welchen man sich so viele Schauergeschichten erzählte. Sie hatte Viktor nie persönlich gesehen, doch nun konnte sie all jene Geschichten nicht mehr glauben._

_„Ich kann dir geben, was du willst“, sprach er. „Macht, Stärke, die Möglichkeit, deine Familie zu rächen. Der Preis ist die ewige Nacht und ein unsterbliches Leben.“_

_Die junge Frau erschauderte. Unheilig! Und doch brannte das Verlangen in ihr, in dieses Angebot einzuwilligen. Zu viele waren in dieser Nacht gestorben. Langsam nickte sie._

_Viktor beugte sich herab und biss sie in den Hals._

 

Selene hatte seitdem die Sonne nie wieder gesehen und dafür einen Jahrhunderte andauernden Kampf gegen die Lykaner, die Mörder ihrer Familie, angenommen. Der Vampirismus hatte ungeahnte Vorzüge, und der Preis für diese Macht war durchaus annehmbar.

Schüsse fielen in der Nacht, ein wildes Gefecht entbrannte. Die Lykaner verfolgten einen Menschen, sie musste wissen, warum. So zielstrebig würden sie keiner normalen Beute nachstellen, würde es sich nur um ein einfaches Mahl handeln. Es musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken.

Wut brannte in ihrer Brust, das einzige, was ihr steinernes Herz aufleben ließ. Mit eiskalter Miene tötete sie Lykaner. Und sie tötete gut.


End file.
